


The Cherry Blossoms

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Protectiveness, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: A stranger helps get your bag back from a thief and invites you back to his place. You accept and find yourself in a steamy situation.





	The Cherry Blossoms

The sky is a deep purple with highlights of pink and blue, punctuated with white clouds dipped in sunset gold. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom and you are walking home, as you usually do, from class. You stop to take a photo of the trees against the sky. You set your book bag on a low wall, aiming your smartphone at the sky. At this moment, while you are distracted, a man runs up and grabs your bag, darting away.

“Hey!” you yell, chasing after him. You almost catch him when another man appears. The second man grabs the man with your bag, pulling with enough force to knock him down. They get into a small scuffle and the man who took your bag runs away, your bag dangling from the other man’s hand.

He comes up to you, offering you the bag. 

“I believe this is yours.” He says, smiling. You can't help but stare, he has such a lovely smile.

"Thank you," you murmur, feeling shy all of the sudden. He laughs, as if he can hear your thoughts, and gives you a slight bow.

"You're welcome," he says, still smiling. "Are you here to take pictures of the cherry blossoms too?"

"No," you say, fighting the urge to hide. You have, by now, noticed that he has an expensive camera and he is holding it lovingly. "I have classes nearby and I just love the blossoms."

"Ah. May I see your pictures?"

You shyly hand him your cell phone and he looks at the photos you were taking just as your bag was snatched. His smile gets even bigger and you feel like the world is so much sunnier watching him, despite the encroaching night sky.

"These are lovely," he says, handing you back your phone. "Would you like to see mine?"

You nod and he moves closer to you, your shoulders brushing and he leans toward you to look at the photos together. You see that he has an eye for composition and his photos are excellent quality. As he clicks through them, you catch yourself looking at his face, instead of the pictures. He catches you looking and you blush, looking back at the camera quickly. You notice the picture he is on and start with surprise.

"That's me!" you say, pointing at your figure taking a photograph of the sky and the man approaching your bag.

"I know, I happened to catch you in the viewfinder just as that jerk was taking your bag."

"Thank you, again, for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, any time." He smiles again. "Would you like to grab something to eat?"

You nod, in surprise and follow him to a cafe. You order and sit companionably, munching on your food. You strike up a conversation and end up chatting for a couple of hours, before he invites you back to his place. At first you hesitate, he is a stranger, albeit a kind and protective sort, but you barely know him. However, one look at his endearing smile and you find yourself agreeing and gathering your things to follow him.

The two of you chat all the way to his apartment. He lets you in and directs you where to put your things. He makes you a cup of tea while you flip through a photo album on the coffee table. You find yourself completely engrossed in pictures of storm tossed oceans and starry skies, laughing babies and friends.

"These are lovely," you say, in awe.

"Thank you," he replies, ducking his head at the compliment.

As the night goes on, you find that he has moved closer and closer to you, until he is scant inches from you, his hand somehow finding its way, casually, to your knee. Lost in his eyes, you begin to imagine kissing him and where the rest of this night could go. It's getting late and you know you should go home, but you are so comfortable here, with him. As if he heard your thoughts, his hand reaches up to caress your face. He cups your chin and then brings your mouth close to his. His lips are impossibly soft and his kisses are smooth. He tastes like tea and you find yourself smiling against his mouth. He breaks the kiss and looks at you.

"You could stay, if you wanted to." he says, his other hand sliding its way up your thigh. You don't stop his hand, reveling in the feel of his fingers making their way up to your pant's buttons.

"I'd like that," you whisper, breathlessly anticipating his next touch.

He undoes your pants and helps slide them off of your hips and to the floor, then slips your underwear off as well. He spreads your legs and scoots down so that he can begin licking you. His tongue makes long strokes up and down, his lips alternating casually between suckling and tugging. His fingers find your nipples, as his tongue circles and caresses you, and he gently pinches them until they are achingly hard. That warm space between your legs is also aching with need and you feel him smile against you, though his tongue never stops. You feel yourself coming nearer to orgasm with every motion, and you let out a small moan.

He lifts his head, licking his lips and crawls up to your mouth, letting you taste yourself on him. His fingers replace his mouth, stroking and teasing. You can feel his erection pressing persistently against your thigh. You reach for it, but he moves his hips away from your hands. He stops his fingers and helps you remove your shirt. You return the favour and help him remove his clothes. Naked, he begins caressing you again, and you let out another moan.

"I love your moan, baby." he whispers, rubbing his hard cock against you. You wiggle your hips trying to tease him into you. He dances away from you and then presses against you in the most maddening way. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes, please," you whimper, your hands trying to maneuver him in. 

He pushes into you and you gasp. He feels so good, his length is perfect to hit that special spot and you rock against him, feeling the orgasm coming back. He rocks back and forth inside you, alternate speed as he goes. You find your hips matching his rhythm and for several minutes all that you can hear is the sound of your breathing and his cock sliding into you. The closer you get to orgasm, the more frantic you become, your hips writhing beneath him. He senses this and matches your rhythm, increasing his speed to match your need. It doesn't take long before you find yourself roaring over the edge and into bliss. You let out a small squeal of pleasure and this is enough to send him up and over his own orgasmic wave. The two of you lay like this, kissing tenderly, hips still moving in small thrusts, riding each ebbing aftershock of orgasm.

He stiffens again, and you feel yourself growing excited again too. This time, you switch positions so that you are seated on his lap as he pushes into you, rocking you back and forth against him. He cups the back of your head and brings you forward to kiss him, while he drags his nails across your back. You moan against his mouth and rock harder, dragging your own nails against him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you as close as he can, raising you up and down on his hard-on, until you feel yourself starting to cum again. This time, he pulls your hair, tipping your head back so that he can kiss your throat. You scream in ecstasy and drag him over the edge with you. You both pant against the other and he kisses your chest. 

"Good for you?" he laughs, kissing you again.

"So good," you sigh, carefully disentangling yourself from him.

"Care for a shower?" he asks. You nod, following him to the bathroom.

Once you are all cleaned up, the two of you curl up in his bed and drift off to sleep.


End file.
